User blog:Tash1/iOMG Review
This is a review I wrote for iOMG on another website, and I decided I want to post it. Yeah the title pretty much describes it all. Oh my god is exactly what I felt after seeing this episode. This actually was the best episode of iCarly ever, in terms of both drama and comedy. For 4 years of watching iCarly I always knew it had potential to grow and evolve to a more mature show, something more deep, relatable, dramatic yet still funny, but Dan kept throwing silly comedy in our faces, but now he finally shows that he can make an episode that brilliantly blends both. I'll talk first about the comedy. Even though this was clearly a more drama focused episode it still blended the comedy brilliantly, both in slapstick and in more grown up humor. There was the brilliantly done Old Spice parody in the beginning that was wonderfully random yet still poignant to pop-culture. Gibby on the cow made that scene, and of course he added his brand of humor to the episode as usual, that wonderful kind of self-pity humor that doesn't get used enough. Carly and Freddie talking about horse mating rituals was both adorable and hysterical all at the same time, and was one of the best scne's of the episode. Spencer's part of the plot with the slapstick was brilliantly done, he made those scenes with his movements, reactions and yells and screams. They even slipped in a drawing on the forehead joke, and come on everyone older than 10 knows what Sam drew on Gibby's forehead...perfect. Then of course, comes the drama. I'm going to talk about Sam and her brilliance in this episode in a minute but first I'm going to talk about someone who was just as, if not more brilliant than Sam throughout the whole episode, and that's Freddie. Throughout the whole episode he was suspicious of Sam, never trusted her motives for a second and was 100% positive that when the test said in-love that she was in love with Brad. So he goes in with Carly to help set them up because he cares enough about Sam to get her a boyfriend. But his true brilliance really came in the last scene. He came out passionate and angry, wanting to figure out what was up with Sam, he brings up that Sam hates him and she denies it, and he still stays just as angry as Sam is, standing up for himself when Sam threatens him after Sam goes over the top angry and starts to leave, he stops her and all of a sudden he goes into this incredibly real, incredibly sincere speech about just going for it and not being afraid of her feelings, and after the kiss his reaction couldn't have been more perfect, shock was the only way this episode could end well, and the way he said "it's cool" was the perfect way to end. Now Sam was also brilliant in this episode, sure early on she was acting weird being so helpful and nice however that was explained by the test results of being "in-love" and the cycle startst there. Mid episode she started to show her true personality perfectly, first stubborn and proud, snarkily ignoring the signs and denying her love. Then in her conversation with Carly we saw some vulnerability and anger show, the next part of her emotional state, especially when Carly said she just wanted her to be happy, sure her line of "then bake me a pie" was funny, but there was also intense anger and weakness in that line, even if it was masked. Which leads to her solemnly sitting outside, upset, giving a weak response to Freddie saying he thinks she hated him. Then she tries to go back into her protective shell to protect her feelings and tries to angrily push past Freddie in order to not show her true emotions toward him. When Freddie wouldn't let her by and gave her that speech she broke down and kissed him, no warning no nothing, back to the beginning and the test resuts of "in-love." Plus it's the only way Sam would do it, spontaneously, and have the scene make any sense. Sam went through a complete cycle of emotions in a full episode and it worked. It ended on the absolute best cliffhanger too, and since Dan said he's making a continuation, to be continued this summer. I couldn't be more excited. Category:Blog posts